The Notebook
by monophobia her
Summary: Just a normal day after school. That is until a fight erupts in Ichigo's room...The tittle sucks...It's not like that.[IchigoXRukia]


Uh...This is my first fanfiction...Its not really even that..Just an RP me and a friend did, I decided to put it up...And The Ichigo bits are my post...He's just so fun to be!

DisClaimer.:No, believe it or not, I do not own Bleach...Although I wish I owned Kon...

Warning: OOCness all around...

Ichigo walks into his room, school had just been let out, only to hear the shouts from Kon. Damn, Why did we save him? He thought as he sat on his bed. Today had been hell, Orihime had relentlessly added more flirting into her schedule, only to be misdirected by him. Much to Keigo's taunts. The rest had been unusually quiet, only strangeness was his lack of attention, as he found his eyes on her-ever persistant form. Standing up to unlock the window.

Stepping out of the closet still wearing his sister's clothes she sighed and brushed herself off"I know that it's my own fault for choosing this spot to stay in but could you please remember that I'm in here late at night and in the morning when you change...Brushing back raven locks she crossed her arms over her modest chest" and your closet stinks..."ow he says out to the dark." You can come in now, it's clear."

He furrows his brow tighter. "Well its not me forcing you here. If you didnt fuck up that trasfusion, you'd be back at that soul society place, and that wouldn't be here either."He shouts pointing to the seemingly lifeless teddy bear. He sighs and kicks the post of his bed. Frowning he once again shouts." You dont have to sleep there, you know."he voice becoming less rash with each word.

Wincing she frowned at him"what was I supposed to do you had to svae your family Humphing she turned away from him"And don't be so loud idiot your family will wonder who you're talking too Kon get your lazy butt up I know you're listening.."

"It doesnt matter. Just shut the hell up, and go to bed than if you can't take me talking."He says lifts his shirt above his head. Moving over to the bottom of the closet, right in front of her, he reaches down to the drawers grabbing a set of pants from them. Standing up again he glares at her."Turn around for a minute."

Turning around she looked at him hugging her knees"Destestable? No...just annoying and what are they?Curiously her eyes averted downwards towards the objects he set beside her" Hate what?"

"Orihime thought you might need them, Keigo said you'd dress more maturally, then again he aslo loved the idea of revealing things. Heh. They're clothes. Okay."He sighs before refering to her other statments." I hate being really open with people, you know, doubt it. And dont you dare call me annoying when you yourself are arrogant."

Blinking she picked them up inspecting each article of clothing."Arrogant? I'm not arrogant you are... and pushy...well maybe I am too but you have a job to do and its not my problem..."

"And what if I just gave up this job, or what if one time I didn't come back, ne? What the hell would you care, hunh?"He glares at her crossing to his bed, before rumaging through his pack, searching for something. Throwing her a notebook from today." And if I'm those things you must be a heartless bitch! Soul aswell!"Pointing towards the notebook."That's what I did today..."

Blinking at his outburst she winced slightly and slowly picked up teh notebook flipping through the pages."Ichigo ...don't stop your job I'm sorry I..."

"I know you wouldn't give a fuck about me, all you think about are those fucking hollow, ne?"He flewes his shoulders, arching them up and then releasing."It really fucking sucks, especially when that's all I do all day."He means to the notebook. On one page is the image that he stares at everyday. Her sitting in her chiar, hair just engulfing her shoulders. And on the back of the page before it is a song. Not one written by him but still meaningful neverless. Flipping more through the book was random doodles of little past moments on the bottom of class note.

She actually blushed and hurriedly shut the notebook shoving it away biting her lip she looked away"f-f-oolish mortal emotions you know I'm not like you and when I g-get my powers back I must leave...you shouldn't develope feelings for me..."

He shrugs."I'm not. I dont know what's happening. But if you let me say. A part of me wants you to go, and not leave me standing latter. But then again what the fuck would you care?"he says glancing at the bear."And you can take that with you."

Standing up slowly she walked over and picked up Kon hugging him to her chest "he's alright when he's like this all quiet...Ichigo...I do care...tomorrow...you...can take a break...Turning she went to his window and opened it jumping out.

He mouths after her."I don't want a break. I want to forget, before I start to dream..."He moves to watch her moments once she is out of the window. He takes his hand through his hair and says."Damn, I am an idiot."

Walking down the street she looked at the silent bear and frowned"Kon why are you being so quiet?"

Suddenly he finds himself climbing out of the window. Chasing after her down the street. Seeing her on the sidewalk he speeds up. Grabbing her arm softly, he turns her around."Rukia look you have to accept that I'm..." _Wait a secaond...What am I? Sorry? Sure...but is that all?_

Blinking in suprise she looked up at him his hand still on her arm"That you're what Ichigo?"

"I'm...not sure what I'm doing all the time. Not sure what I mean. And I'm sorry...but not for before, but for this."He says taking a step closer and engulfing her lips in his own. He is able to taste the remains of her meal on her lips. Moving his hands down to her waist, before letting go."And I know that I'm an ass, and you're never gonna forgive me but...I'm only human after all..."

Eyes widening she had never felt a kiss before feeling a bit weak she hurriedly stepped back looking at him in disbelief"...w...why did you do that?"

He chuckles."Would you believe it if I said I couldn't help myself? Or if I just fell apart, after wanting? Nevermind, it was wrong, Gomen."He says looking at the stone

Biting her lip she debated it for a moment before dropping Kon and grabbing his shirt pulling him to her kissing him back murmering"stupid mortal making the first move.."

His eyes widen."Rukia-san...I."He gets in before returning the kiss, moving his way to lash his way over her.

The song in Ichigo's notebook:

_How can it be easy to forget you when I think about you all the time  
I never know how I miss you when I never had you, well nevermind  
I move on, but I can't go on without you  
Said I try, don't know why, what to do without you  
Can't move on, can't move on  
It'd be cool if we never met, if we never locked eyes  
Then I'd feel so happy, not knowing you're so fine  
I move on, but I can't go on without you  
Said I try, don't know why, what to do without you   
Can't move on, can't move on  
I get so nuts when I'm around you there's nothing I can say  
I wish you'd get outta my head, I think about you every day  
I move on, but I can't go on without you  
Said I try, don't know why, what to do without you  
Can't move on, can't move on without...  
ROCK!  
I move on, but I can't go on without you  
Said I try, don't know why, what to do without you  
Can't move on, can't move on, can't move on, without you_

AN:Okay..I know..not the greatest. BTW. The song would be 'Can't Go On' by Good Charlotte...R&R...


End file.
